Blackhand the Destroyer
'''Blackhand the Destroyer', also known as Warchief Blackhand or simply Blackhand, is a character in the Warcraft universe. He was the first Warchief of the Orchish Horde as appointed by the warlock Gul'dan. In reality, Blackhand held little real power and was merely acting as a figurehead ruler to keep the orc clans in line, while the real power was held by Gul'dan. History A Raider of the Sythegore Arm, and one of the most respected and authoritative warriors in the Horde, Blackhand became the renowned chieftain of the powerful Blackrock clan on Draenor. Known as a tactical genius and a ruthless, unsparing, and oppressive dictator who demanded respect from his warriors, his ego and lust for power made him very easy to manipulate — a fact which Gul'dan discovered very quickly. Through political manipulation and by stoking the embers of Blackhand's ego, Gul'dan was able to convince the Blackrock chieftain that he was a respected equal in the warlock's dark scheme, both the public leader of the Horde and a member of the secret Shadow Council; he was in fact merely a means to an end for the evil warlock. Blackhand eagerly offered all of his shamans, cut off by the spirits for waging their demon-incited war against the draenei, to become the first Horde warlocks. In order to increase the number of warriors the Horde would be able to field against the draenei, Blackhand even had his own children's ages accelerated, making them battle-ready. With popular support — no doubt manipulated by Gul'dan — Blackhand was elected Warchief of the newly-formed Horde, but kept in line with Gul'dan's objectives through subtle bribery and outright blackmail. Commanding from the Hellfire Citadel, Blackhand directed the later campaigns against the draenei, including the invasion of Shattrath City. Leading the Horde through the Dark Portal after defeating the draenei, Blackhand conducted the entire war effort against the Kingdom of Stormwind in what became known as the First War. Though Stormwind eventually fell, Blackhand was left vulnerable when Gul'dan fell into a coma after attempting to steal information pertaining to the Tomb of Sargeras from the mind of Medivh. Seizing the opportunity provided by the powerful warlock's incapacitation, Blackhand's second-in-command, Orgrim Doomhammer — later known as the Backstabber for the deed he was about to commit — decided to seize power from the puppet Warchief, hoping he could lead his wayward people from the path they had taken. Leading loyalist troops in a surprise attack, Doomhammer defeated Blackhand and cut his head from his shoulders, becoming both Warchief and Chieftain of the Blackrock. Warlords of Draenor Blackhand the Destroyer makes an appearance in the fifth expansion to World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, where he is the brutal leader of old, ruling over the Blackrock clan as its Chieftain. Those under his command include, Broxigar Saurfang, Varok Saurfang, Eitrigg, and Orgrim Doomhammer. He forges the weapons for all of the Iron Horde and does so from his throne in Gorgrond. In an interview with Mamytwink, it was confirmed that Blackhand will be the final boss encounter of Blackrock Foundry. Confronted by Maraad, Yrel, and Durotan on the deck of one of his ships. He killed Maraad and after briefly torturing Durotan, he managed to grab Yrel by the throat in the assumption he could easily beat her. What he did not realize was that Yrel had healed Durotan of his injuries, who threw his axe to the paladin, leading to Blackhand getting his shoulder cleaved. Screaming in pain, he vowed that they would all perish. Yrel told him that he would be the only one who would fall, just as Khadgar teleported she and Durotan off the ship. The Alliance cannon tore the ship to shreds in a spectacular explosion. Blackhand managed to dodge a few blasts as he ran to jump from the ship, but the Alliance forces were led to believe that Blackhand was consumed in the flames. However, it is presumed that he managed to leap from the ship in time, as he appears as the final boss of Blackrock Foundry. Appearances in other media Blackhand the Destroyer makes an appearance as the secondary antagonist of the 2016 fantasy action film Warcraft, where he is portrayed by Clancy Brown. He is Gul'dan's second in command of The Horde. In contrast to Blackhand in the game universe, he's more nice but to a limited extent, as he still is one of the least sympathetic orcs, but compared to his game counterpart, he is shown to have some redeeming qualities. For example, he refuses to interfere in the duel between Gul'dan and Durotan. He leads the raids on Azeroth and the battle between the Horde and the Azeroth's army. During which he kills Lothar's son Callen. He gets Durotain's strength when Gul'dan gives it to him. He and Gul'dan lead the Orcs against the human army when they attack them in their land. When Lothar arrives He and Blackhand duel which end with Lothar killing Blackhand in the name of his son. Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Pawns Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Misanthropes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Torturer Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable